In My Eyes
by dont.sniff.the.sharpies
Summary: New Moon through Alice's eyes. See how she see's everything, including the not so happy future. See how everyone except Rosalie tries to cope with the lose of Bella. Flames welcome
1. This is the time I wish I could cry

**Hello awesome reader's of this story! SO! I am uber new at this, so, please tell me if my writing is good or okay or horrid. I can take it. I'm a big girl! **

**Summery: Takes place in New Moon. This is Alice's POV on how they find out they are leaving and don't get to take Bella. Also, of how the never get to say goodbye.**

There was something up. Something is wrong, but I can't see what. There was still a decision to be made. I didn't like it either. Edward was, well, being not normal. Everybody noticed it. We all talked about it when Edward went over to Bella's house at night. They say that it is just he's being that way from what happened at Bella's birthday...But I think he's planning something. I just hope he doesn't do anything rash. I felt my body tense up and my vision cloud, and I was sucked into a vision. It was Edward, he was saying something about leaving, but I couldn't catch it. I shook myself of the eerie feeling that something was rash **_was_**going to happen, and directed my attention back to our Trig teacher Mr. Lindh.

That class went by so slow. Probably because it was the last class of the day, but I was glad it was finally over. I danced out to the M3, and waited for everyone. Finally Jasper appeared, along with Rosalie. Now we were just waiting for Emmett. Who came out a few seconds after. We silently climbed into the car and drove home. The vision that I had earlier was going to happen in a few minutes. I thought to myself as I climbed out of the car. "What are you so worried about?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"I'm not worrying." Was my genius reply.

"Your saying that to an empath remember?" I just looked at him, and he just dropped it. We ran in to see Edward sitting there with Esme and Carlisle.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked. Edward let out a loud sigh.

"I would like for you all to sit down." We all did as told. "I realised something in the past three days. I realised that I can't keep putting Bella in danger. So...We're leaving."

"WHAT!" I jumped to my feet. "I'm not going Edward."

"Yes you are Alice." I growled at him.

"There is no way you can make me go! I won't just let you make me leave my best friend here!" He looked pissed that I wasn't cooperating.

"You're going Alice now all of you go pack. We're leaving tomorrow." I was livid.

"When do we get to say goodbye?" Emmett asked.

"You don't."

"Well, that's to bad, because I am." I yelled.

"Alice, just let her be. It's better this way." I pulled a Rosalie there. I turned my back and stomped upstairs. I flew into my room and fell onto my bed. I started to dry sob. Why did we have to leave. I can't just leave my best friend, no, sister her. Nobody get's left behind.

My bedroom door opened and Jasper walked in. He slowly walked to the bed and placed a hand on my arm. "I'm sorry Alice. It's my fault. If-if I hadn't."

"It's not your fault. It Edward was smart he wouldn't just leave her here." I said, letting out a strangled sob. He hugged me close to his chest. I didn't want him to let me go, but all to soon he did.

"Are you going to buy all new clothes or are we going to pack?" He asked. I smiled, a sad smile at him, and went to the closet and started to pack.

**So? Was it good? Please review. I really need them sense I'm new. So, just go and click the button. I decided I am going to do New Moon in Alice's POV okay? Okay.**

**dont.sniff.the.sharpies**


	2. Where did the future go?

**I dub you all mean people who don't review. I am serious! I didn't get a single review, it made me sad...But I am really bored so I decided to write a chapter. YOU ALL BETTER REVIEW!!  
**

We are almost to Alaska. We haven't been driving that long, because of how fast we drive. I remember how Bella hated how we drive so fast. My eye's teared up, but the tears would never fall. This was the time when I wish I could cry. Jasper, sencing my sadness, grabbed my hand, and I felt better. I leaned into his arm, while he wrapped his arm around me. I went rigid as a vision came.

_It was of Bella, she was just laying on the ground sobbing. I reached for her in the vision, but I wasn't there, and it was the future, so I never touched her. I heard somebody call her name. But, then everything started to fade away. Like her future wasn't there._

"ALICE! What did you see?" Jasper asked. Emmett and Rosalie looked at me. I told them of the vision, but I left out how her future faded away. Emmett looked sad. Rosalie looked bored, but Jasper looked the worst. He was feeling everyone's emotions, on top of his.

"Your leaving something out Alice." Jasper said looking right into my eye's.

"No I'm not." I said defencivly.

"Alice."

"Jasper." I copied.

"Alice, you know I know that your leaving something out."

"What if it wasn't important?" I asked him.

"Then why would you really want to tell us?" I pouted at this. He was right, he could feel my anxiousness. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine. I'll tell you what I left out, just to make you happy. Well I guess not happy. It's Bella, her future just disappeared, like she never exsisted." Everyone stared at me. Even Rosalie seemed intrested.

"How can that be possible?" Emmett asked. "I mean, she isn't dead is she?"

"I don't think so. I don't really know, I couldn't see past someone calling her name."

Eveyone was really quite for the rest of the car ride. When we got there I told Esme and Carlisle. Esme let out a choked sob. I felt sorry, she already lost one child, now she's lost another. I just hope that soon, Edward relizes his mistake.

**Very short. I know and I'm somewhat sorry. Not really because nobody reviewed. It's not really hard. So, just go and review okay? Thanks.**

**dont.sniff.the.sharpies**


End file.
